The Note
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: Helen kept that note and its keeping Nikola on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer--i dont own these characters. im just messing with them cuz my brain told me too.**

**I changed a few things from the way the episodes of season2 have played out, hopefully for the better, i think you'll spot them as you go. This is my first story so bear with me if i crash and burn :-) **

She had kept it stowed away secretly in the drawer of her nightstand, after that fated night in Rome. Upon finally returning to the Sanctuary and her room to change, she had found it stuffed deep down in her pocket, a little crinkled but still in one piece. Despite all that had transpired it still caused a smile to spread across her lips and so she impulsively decided to tuck it away in the drawer. It was a funny thing for her to do, and she knew it, but she liked to take it out every now and then glance over its simple words in the 'p.s.' and then look in the mirror and think,

"Does he really think so?"

These small moments had been occurring more recently due partially to his sudden reappearance during the search for the source blood. Which in turn caused her slumbering brain to begin replaying that moment when his lips captured hers and stole all the breath in her body. She would awake the next instant and still feel the ambrosial tingle of his lips. Her mind was wandering more and more to him, pondering where he could be, picturing that snarky smile of his, and just wishing to see him again. She knew this, too, was odd for her since she had never seen herself as, or had really ever been, the type of woman who was attracted to the "bad boys." Even John was, logically speaking, a better choice than him since John was never hell bent on total world domination. But something about those lips and the way his cavernous eyes looked at her, and her body, was simply exhilarating. A way she had not felt in many years, and very much enjoyed.

It was from one of these dream memories that Helen was woken abruptly one morning. She had recently returned from hunting down any and all abnormal's with Cabal contact that may know something, anything, about Ashley. There was a knock on her bedroom door causing her to rise quickly, throw a robe on over her night clothes, ignore her tingling lips and say,

"Yes, c'mon in, what is it?"

Henry cautiously peaked his head through a crack between the door and the frame before stepping in and stuttering,

"Uhm, there's a uh visitor for you in your office. Big Guy has whomever it is cornered in there and won't let me in but I have my guesses so you may want to get down there as soon as possible."

Helen gave Henry a slightly puzzled look and replied,

"Very well. I'll be right down."

After throwing on the nearest black skirt, shirt and boots Helen whisked herself downstairs to her office. Her mind was a whirl with possibilities and questions. Her assumption was that John had returned after his immediate disappearance upon returning her here, thus explaining Big Guy's reaction. This assumption was immediately proven wrong when her hands brushed the door open and her eyes caught sight of that deviously handsome smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer--I don't own these characters. I'm just messing with them cuz my brain told me too.**

**I changed a few things from the way the episodes of season2 have played out, hopefully for the better; I think you'll spot them as you go. This is my first story so bear with me if I crash and burn :-)**

Helen's heartbeat skipped and then began beating at a slightly elevated level. She was extremely self conscious of this since she new very well he could hear the beat of her heart and the quick pace at which it was now beating was no doubt the reason his smile had expanded ever so slightly to show one long canine. He stood from where he had previously been seated and made as if to come towards her but Big Guy stepped towards him saying,

"Where is it you think you're going?"  
Turning his smile to a slight snarl as he looked at Big Guy, he replied,

"It's bad manners not to rise and greet a beautiful woman when she enters a room, especially if that room belongs to her and you are a guest in it."

Helen, ignoring the fact her face must be slightly sanguine, stepped forward before Big Guy could growl something about having no manners back and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here. Thank you. Why don't you go see if you can help Henry?"

Big Guy nodded and shot one last death glare over his shoulder before retreating out the door. As Helen turned a slight "tsk" sound came from him and he said,

"You would think the hairy man would appreciate the fact _I'm_ the one who created the antibiotic that allowed him to live and that I stemmed the outbreak _single_ handedly. Genius' are just so under appreciated these days."

Helen rolled her eyes every so slightly and questioned,

"Are you here simply to gloat Nikola, or is there a real reason you've showed up at my doorstep?"

The smile had returned, bringing with it a slight incandescent glint to his dark eyes.

"As you may have noticed, I did not return right after stemming said outbreak," He commented, taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, I had." Helen responded stepping back to perch herself on the edge of her desk and widen the gap Nikola was trying to close in an attempt to ease the thumping of her heart.

"Aren't you curious where I went?"

Helen was extremely curious and had pondered his disappearance rather frequently, but simply said,

"I suppose I'm going to find out, whether I am or not."

The smile faded slightly as Nikola stopped about a foot from Helen and replied,

"You are indeed."

"So?" Helen prodded, gazing into the vast depth of his eyes.

"So I was doing the same thing you were," Nikola informed her, the smile gone now, "I was looking for information about Ashley, which I got."

Helen's breath snapped to halt and she stood up. Her eyes searched and pleaded his for this knowledge. Nikola looked at the ground and then returned her gaze with a sad look, sighing,

"It's not good Helen," he paused a moment then continued, "I managed to catch two high-up guys in the Cabal. The first told me they've got her full of drugs to control her completely. They're still working on her which is why she hasn't been seen. "

Pain and anger flashed strong in Helen's eyes as he spoke but that was only a fleeting indication she was upset and anyone else would have missed. Nikola saw it clearly, and heard the anger thumping her chest, so he took her hand gently saying,

"But the second man told me they are going to use her, and soon. All he said was something about information the Cabal needed that she could get."

"What sort? Without any idea as to what the Cabal wants we have no hope of intercepting Ashley and bringing her back here." Helen muttered with just a hint of despair.

Nikola gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"I'm sure we can come up with something with a little help from Mr. Foss."

Helen was comforted quite a bit by the feeling of Nikola holding her hand, and by his soft, logical words.

"Quite right. Let's go find Henry and see what we can come up with." Helen conceded, and without letting go of Nikola's hand she swept out her office.

Going down the hallway towards the elevator Nikola allowed himself a small moment of glee and a smile. Her hand, on top grasping his gently, was silky and he relished this moment of contact. He didn't know for sure why she was holding his hand, but at that moment it didn't really matter.

Helen, however, was quite sure why; it brought a small dose sanity. She was doing her best to keep a level head about the news that Nikola had brought and for some reason holding his hand was the key. A small part of her mind was soaking in the feeling of his slightly rough hand beneath her own, storing it away to process and enjoy it again later.

She kept a quick pace and in a short moment they reached the elevator. Helen was about to reach out her other hand to push the button when the doors slid open to reveal Will standing there, looking hurried.

"Magnus I was just coming to find you," Will exclaimed, "Henry has something."

"Good, we were heading that way. Nikola has brought some news of Ashley." she replied stepping into the elevator, Nikola in tow.

Will instantly noticed Helen's hand was grasping Nikola's but thought better of saying something and instead asked as the elevator descended,

"What do you know?"

Nikola quickly explained with Helen adding in the part about his idea about collaborating with Henry to see what they could find. As Will soaked in this information, and contemplated the hand hold, the elevator doors slid open and Helen lead the way to Henry's lab. Before entering Helen, quite reluctantly, let go of Nikola's hand to tuck an imaginary stray piece of hair behind her ear, deciding it was better for Big Guy not to see them holding hands. Nikola did not mind he was pleasantly surprised she had not let go sooner, especially when they bumped into Will.

"Hey Doc I've got something about Ash...ley," Henry pivoted on his chair at the sound of footsteps entering but his voice trailed off as he spotted the vampire following Helen into the room.

"Yes I know what have you got?" Helen queried ignoring the fact Henry, and Big Guy, were both blatantly staring at Nikola.

"I've got this building that was robbed last night," Henry explained switching his gaze to Helen's face, "Highest tech security and somebody got in, stole about 200 gigabytes of information, and got out without tripping a single alarm."

"Well, seems as though I got some very correct information but was too late." Nikola spoke softly from the corner of the room he was now occupying.

"You think it was Ashley?" Will asked.

"It makes sense," Nikola replied, "Who else wouldn't trip any alarms? Unless Druitt's playing for both teams which actually wouldn't surprise me…"

"So what's our move Doc?" Henry jumped in.

"Draw up some ID for Will and so he can go and get copies of whatever it is they took," turning to Will, Helen instructed, "Leave as soon as you can to get there and back before the end of the day. "

**~ Three Hours Later ~**

Helen sat in her office leafing through some old files and trying to think what the Cabal's possible endgame could be. Her mind however, was not cooperating. It wanted to contemplate Nikola's actions, and remember the feel of his hand in her own. Throwing the file on the floor beside her chair she gazed out the window, giving into her mind and beginning to brood over Nikola. She had never really imagined that Nikola would do something so self-less, especially not for her daughter.

"He told you why Helen, he loves you…" Her mind whispered.

This took her aback slightly, but when looking at everything put together, it was glaringly obvious. She began to wonder whether, maybe, she felt that way too. After all, it was the touch of his hand that hand stopped her from flying into a hopeless rage at what the Cabal was doing to her child, what torture they were inflicting, what pain she felt…

Walking to Helen's office Nikola found the door open and saw her sitting there, throw a file to the floor, gaze up and start intently looking out the window to space. He paused to lean on the doorframe and watch her. The afternoon light was pouring into the office and reflecting gently off her locks of hair cascading over her shoulders that he imaged were equally soft as her hand. Her luxuriously long legs were crossed with one hand gently alighted a top one knee. She was so very beautiful.

Without warning her head dropped and she began to weep silently but Nikola could hear it clearly. Instantly Nikola moved from where he was leaning and crossed the room to her side. He knelt down and lifted a hand to her face wiping away the tears dripping from her stunning eyes. Helen, slightly aghast that anybody had walked in on her in this moment, was even more shocked at the tender way Nikola was treating her.

"Helen," he murmured, "it will be alright."

She looked up at the sweet sound of her name coming from Nikola's mouth. Tears, however, continued to slip and slide down her cheeks.

"We will find Ashley. We will save her." Nikola assured her, still wiping away tears, "I promise."

Helen could see the conviction in his eyes, something she had failed to see in Johns while they were out doing their own search. She slid forward, grabbing his jacket pulling herself into Nikola, and burying her head in his chest. A little stunned Nikola encircled her with his arms holding her to him.

"Thank you, Nikola." Helen murmured quietly.

He brushed his lips against the top of her head in a reassuring gesture. They sat there like that for a few minutes. Helen savored the comfort she was finding in his arms. Each breath that rose in his chest brought a new wave of calm over her. Pressed to his body she could here the beat of his heart. Nikola held her gently to him, rubbing her back ever slightly. Then Helen pulled back and peered into his eyes, each one's breath landing on the others face. She moved her lips, and then footsteps were heard bounding down the hallway. Both rose swiftly to their feet and took a pace back just before Henry came leaping into the room.

"Will's back with all the boxes. And he's not the only one who's showed up for the fun." He announced.

Before following Henry out of the room Helen gave one last smiling glance at Nikola who returned it with his usual playful grin.

**A/N I don't remember all the details off hand so if the amount of gigabytes is off, my apologies :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering Henry's lab and being greeted with about 8 boxes full of files and a woeful grin from Will over his shoulder as he perused some files, Helen and Nikola were treated to the ever-piercing gaze of John Druitt.

Nikola could feel the anger and hatred creeping beside the electricity in his veins. He resisted the appetizing temptation to either psychically or verbally assault the man standing there so arrogantly, eyeing Helen like she was some toy he'd lost ages ago and was very much looking forward to playing with again now that he'd found it. No Nikola rose above that, for a change, and merely steeled his eyes and readied his tongue should the "old boy" set himself up to be insulted.

Helen instantly felt John's gaze probing her. It flew over her body before landing to meet her own gaze. When looking into his eyes she thought she saw the slightest hint of gentleness nestled there, somewhere, in the obfuscated depths. Before he'd betrayed her, she thought that gentleness was all there was to see; now she knew better. Now, his gaze rattled her. She paced over to stand deliberately next to Will since his back was turned to John and say in John's generally direction,

"I see you've decided to come back."

Johns' eyes followed Nikola as he nonchalantly treaded to stand just opposite Helen but replied,

"I was doing some searching on my own but I see," he gestured to the boxes with his long hands and looked at Helen, "you have had more luck than I did."

"Yes we have." Helen replied curtly.

"And who do I have to thank for this? Zimmerman, or maybe Foss?"

Nikola grinned thoroughly enjoying the fact he got to say,

"I appreciate that you want to thank me John, but a simple bow and kiss to my imaginary ring would suffice."

John swept to stand next to Will as he incredulously asked Helen,

"Tesla got the information? I find that slightly unbelievable."

"Believe it old boy…" Nikola drawled picking up a file with a smirk, which just showed his left canine, and began to examine it.

John mimicked Nikola's action replying,

"I thought that tally-ho stuff didn't work on you?"

Will interjected saying,

"Hey guys, some of us are actually trying to focus on saving Ashley here…"

John turned his face towards him saying,

"Interesting point Doctor Zimmerman, what does dear Tesla have to gain…"

"Better question Druitt," Nikola jumped in, "what do you…"

Helen rolled her eyes; it was Oxford all over again.

"Boys! Kindly put your teenage bickering on hold and _focus_!"

Henry and Big Guy shared a small, knowing smile, as all eyes diverted to the papers in their hands and for three boxes there was nothing but the noise of death glares over papers and the rustling scrape of file folders. Then Will said aloud,

"This is it…"

"What is it Will?" Helen immediately put down her folder, as did everybody else.

"Montana Subjects…you were involved…something about scrubbing DNA?"

"Yes I was called on as a consultant for the government. They took orphans and eradicated all defects from their DNA…"

"But what could the Cabal want with them?" questioned Will.

"And Ashley…" Helen mused aloud.

There were a few moments of silence as everybody stood searching every last crevice of brain space for any clue as to what the Cabal was doing as the sound of Henry's finger deftly gliding over his keyboard filled the air.

"The source blood." Nikola stated suddenly looking straight at Helen, "That's it of course."

"I don't follow Nikola," Helen answered.

"The Cabal used the source blood to change Ashley. One person can only do so much, trust me I would know. Now to create more soldiers out of Ashley all they would need would be…"

"Somebody with DNA that doesn't have to be over-written just re-written. Blank slates, literally." Helen finished before looking at Henry, "Can you…"

"Two of them are already missing. I've got addresses on the last three. One is living in England and the others live in driving distance."

"Good, we need to move quickly." Peering at the screen Helen instructed, "John you get Margaret Wood from her residence in England. Will, you and I will go to the residence of Michelle Bayman." Looking up to face Nikola, Helen finished, "Can you get Martin Wood?"

"Easily, just lend me a car…" Nikola nodded.

Helen turned and walked out the room with all the boys in tow except Big Guy who elected to stay behind and see to the residents' dinners. She led them down the hallway, around a corner and to the garage where she picked up a key from key rack and handed it to Nikola who allowed his fingers to just brush her hand ever so slightly making a faint grin appeared to Helen's gracious lips, a move not missed by the keen eyes of John. Taking the keys Nikola clicked the "unlock" and saw the sleek black car was the one whose doors responded. Before hopping in Nikola turned and,

"I'll be back sooner with one DNA perfect mortal before you can say 'tally-ho old boy!'" And with a rev of the engine Nikola sped off.

Shaking her head at Nikola's never-ending sass Helen turned to tell Henry to follow her and Will in the van to find John standing directly behind her. A little startled Helen took a large step back saying,

"And why haven't you left yet? Time is of the essence John. The Cabal are ahead of us and we need to catch up fast."

John, who had imperceptibly winced at the step Helen had taken, bent at the waist a little, saying,

"As you wish" and was gone.

**~TWO HOURS LATER~**

Helen and Henry were seated in her office with John occupying a corner by a bookshelf. She and Henry had arrived back, with Will, an hour ago. Upon arriving at Ms. Bayman's residence they found no answer at the door. Walking back to their car, however, a neighbor approached and told them some men in black suits who claimed to be police detectives had come that morning and carted her off in a black van. The Cabal had beaten them again. Half an hour after their return to the Sanctuary, John appeared with a very confused Margaret Wood whom Helen had comforted slightly before letting Will take her to a guest room. Will now re-entered her office and perched himself in a chair in front of Helen's desk looking at her intently. Will could see the worry lines creasing her forehead but if they were for Ashley or Nikola, at that particular moment he could not be sure.

"Nothing?" He asked her.

"Nothing," Helen affirmed allowing herself a small sigh.

"We can only assume three things," John spoke from his corner, "Tesla has either been captured, killed somehow, or failed and went slinking off back to whatever rock he was living under before."

Helen did not dignify John's stab at Nikola with a response, since that is exactly what he was looking for. She did not particularly want to think about the Cabal possibly having Ashley _and_ Nikola, but felt he would not "slink" off if he had indeed failed, not now. After a moment of silence John strode forward and spoke again.

"Either way, we need to start planning our next move. We cannot wait any…."

Just then the office door swung open with a bang against the wall. All eyes veered to see who was entering. Helen felt her heart jump upon spying Nikola, looking bedraggled. Even though bloodstains and miniscule holes now decorated his usually pristine shirt he came traipsing in, a smile slung triumphantly on his face and something, _somebody_ over his shoulder. Nikola paused purposely just behind John, forcing John to turn around and face him.

"I see I haven't missed the party just yet. I come, with no Martin Wood. But after a _very_ exciting, _very_ high-speed chase followed by an always fun round of empty your gun cartridge into the advancing vampire I was able to snag a consolation prize." Nikola announced.

With that he relieved his shoulders of the person, and removing the bag from their head proclaimed,

"Lady, gentlemen, and Ripper. I give you Kate Freelander. Cabal henchwoman."

Henry and Will gawked in disbelief at the Cabal member as Nikola's lips smirked and eyes grinned broadly at Helen. A cool grin spread across Helen's face and John's scowl grew as she said,

"Henry, get Big Guy down here to help you escort Ms. Freelander to more, _comfortable_ quarters. Nikola, let me get you to the infirmary to see if I can't stop you from bleeding all over yourself."

Helen brushed by John and, taking Nikola gently by one arm guided him out the door, her eyes flickering warmly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say a really big ****THANK YOU ****to everybody that has reviewed my story!! It's quite encouraging and very helpful to get some feedback. I'm so glad to know that people actually like what my brains doing. So here's chapter four, and as always, enjoy :)**__

Nikola put up no protest until they were in the elevator.

"Honestly, I will be perfectly alright. I don't require any medical assistance."

Helen gave him an unconvinced look. Despite the twinges of pain he felt, Nikola smiled into those exquisite eyes.

"Helen," he breathed stepping closer "I do have healing abilities, among other amazing talents. In fact I'm feeling much better already."

"Oh?" Helen said gazing at him skeptically, heartbeat rising as Nikola's proximity to her increased.

"Yes, my body is quite spectacular," Nikola breathed, shifting his weight from discomfort but in such a way that he was now leaning closer to Helen.

She smiled at him muttering a still skeptical "mhmm" before taking one of her fingers and pressing it down, none to gently, close to one of the bullet holes in Nikola's shirt. He groaned heavily at the pressure, reached up with one hand grabbed hers and lowered it to their side. Helen pursed her lips in an "I told you so" manner and led Nikola off the elevator to the infirmary by his hand. Once inside she let go and began gathering up some bandages and such while Nikola just stood there watching her. Turning around Helen looked at him and asked,

"What are you doing just standing there? Why haven't you removed your shirt, or what is left of it anyway."

Nikola shrugged and carefully removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Helen came forward, eyeing his wounds most of which were already shrinking. She placed one hand delicately on one of the openings on his chest and then tracing the fingers of her other hand lightly down his muscled back until she found a corresponding opening. Nikola focused mentally on keeping his breathing even, so the sweet ephemeral touch of her fingers did not let the electric shivers in his body leap to hers. Helen repeated this motion for every opening to ensure there were no bullets still lodged in his body. When she was quite certain all the shots had gone straight through Helen delicately placed bandages on each of the wounds.

On the final one she let her fingers trail ever so slightly over his skin. Nikola lowered his eyes watching the movement of her fingers, feeling each touch strengthen the electricity that was pulsing within him. She relished the feel of the electricity that was prowling just under her fingers that she kept trailing over his cool skin. The electric current was growing in Nikola, and he was struggling for control. Helen lifted her eyes to his when a small shock crept from him to her as she placed her hand flush against his chest. Nikola returned her gaze lifting a hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear before tracing his fingers over her cheek.

Then Nikola's acute hearing picked up mutterings coming down the hallway that he immediately recognized as John's. Sighing a little Nikola stepped back winking at Helen and called,

"You know John you should try actually talking about me behind my back sometime rather than within earshot."

Coming in John found Helen standing beside a shirtless Nikola. He ignored the vampires comment and addressed Helen,

"Ms. Freelander has been accommodated according to your request. When shall we begin the interrogation?"

Helen thought for a moment and then replied,

"I think it can wait until morning. For now, I have had a long day with another ahead so I think I will catch a few hours of sleep."

She gave Nikola's arm closest to her a small squeeze before striding out of the room. John's eyes followed her every movement until she had disappeared through the doorway then turned his gaze to the grinning vampire before him. Nikola retrieved his shirt, tossed it over his shoulder, and as he was walking out said,

"There was a time, John, when you would have believed it unmannerly to be jealous."

John spun on his heels to make a retort but found himself completely alone.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Rather than taking her early morning tea as she usually did with Big Guy and Henry, Helen had opted to take it back to her room and mull over her thoughts. Once again this morning she had awoken with her lips tingling from the memory of her kiss with Nikola, but this time she had awoke with the feeling of electricity shocking her fingertips. Helen, absentmindedly, had taken out the note and was gazing at it, wondering how she would ever sort her feelings out, when a brisk knock and the turn of the doorknob brought her back to reality. She quickly placed her teacup down, and stuffed the note in her pocket as Nikola swung the door open and leaned on the doorframe. His quick eyes had noticed Helen putting a piece of paper into her pocket but made no mention of it. Instead he said,

"Henry said you had taken your tea up to your room so I thought I would come and see how you were."

"I'm fine thank you Nikola." Helen smiled. Mentally she shook the picture of him without that pressed black shirt on before saying, "Give me a moment, I will be right out."

Nikola bowed his head and shut the door. Helen quickly placed the note back its place and then went into the hallway to stand before Nikola. He watched her walk to him and was about to comment on how good she looked when Helen spoke,

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with the interrogation."

Nikola was as taken aback as John was, who had just appeared around the corner. He strode up to stand just behind Nikola.

"I think as Ashley's…" John began to verbalize his indignation.

"No John," Helen cut in, "You are no real threat to this woman as I'm sure she knows we have our EM shield up. Nikola on the other hand poses a very real and immediate threat. Plus she already has some idea of what he is capable of."

John did not like to lose to Tesla, but Helen was right and he knew it. So he respected her wishes and simply requested to be outside. The three of them made their way to where Kate Freelander was being held.

It was a small cell with a cot pushed against one wall. On it handcuffed to one side of it, was Freelander. From what the three could tell through the one-way mirror, she appeared to still be sleeping. Nikola stepped up and held the door open for Helen to go in first. She took a deep breath, strode past Nikola and went up to the cot. Freelander had not woken up at the sound of their entrance so Helen kicked the cot and said,

"Wake up. It is time for us to have a little chat."

Freelander sat straight up and recoiled herself against the wall.

"Whoa, lady, I'm trying to sleep here. Getting knocked on the head after a long…"

Just then Nikola stepped in, shutting the door behind him and Freelander paused then said,

"Well I see the party has started, now that the abnormal is here."

Helen turned to raise an eyebrow at Nikola saying,

"She only knows you can heal quickly, not the rest of it?" Nikola shook his head and Helen turned back to Freelander, "Oh this is going to be a party alright."

Freelander scoffed arrogantly,

"Look lady I don't know what you want from me I was just visiting my…"

"Oh shut it. Look we know you're Cabal. You know who I am. Now either you cooperate with us or," Helen looked to Nikola, "Or we get what we need from you ourselves."

"Hahaha," Freelander laughed, "I am not Cabal nor have I ever been. And I don't know the first thing about them. "

Helen leaned down to stare deep in her eyes, so Freelander could see the fire in her own and told her,

"I'll give you another chance. Tell us what you know about the Cabal's latest plan."

Freelander just stared back into Helen's eyes, lifting her non-cuffed hand, and drew it across her mouth as though it were a zipper. Nikola paced over and placed one hand over her cuffed one and looking at it whispered,

"You are going to want to cooperate because the alternative," here he lifted his now completely blackened eyes to her face and her eyes widened as he continued, "is no where near as pleasant."

And with that final word Nikola allowed a large spark of electricity to flow from his hand to her body. It jolted her and she tried to free her hand from his but finding it impossible said,

"What…what the hell are you? Let me go! I don't know anything!"

"Awh Nikola," Helen sneered, "Our cabal agent doesn't know you. Perhaps you should introduce yourself."

Nikola grinned at Freelander, showing off his fangs,

"I'm Nikola Tesla, genius and vampire. Now tell us…"

"Vampire??" Freelander exclaimed fear and uncertainty dripping from her words, "They're dead, have been."

"Not quite. Now I'll ask you again. Tell us about the Cabal's plan" Helen demanded.

"I. Do not. Know!" Freelander insisted.

"Wrong answer." Nikola chided her.

He released a good 15 to 20 second current of electricity into her. Freelander squirmed and cried out in pain. Nikola lifted his hand when he was done. Helen gave her a moment to recuperate a bit before asking again,

"Tell us about the Cabal's plan."

"I told you I don't know!! Why are you doing this?!"

"Tell us what we want to know."

"I don't know anything!"

Helen nodded at Nikola who placed his hand over Freelander's again and waited about 30 seconds before lifting his hand. Helen again paused a moment then repeated,

"Tell us about the Cabal's plan for my daughter."

Taking a couple of deep breaths Freelander, with shaking words, responded,

"I don't know their plan."

Nikola moved his hand towards hers,

"WAIT!" she yelled and Nikola paused, "But I did go to one of their warehouses once."

"Address?" Helen pressed.

"It was just outside Vancouver, that's all I know."

"Not good enough." Helen nodded at Nikola who shocked her for another 10 seconds.

"Alright, alright," Freelander gasped when he let go, "207 Abedim Way."

She flinched away visible as Nikola patted her hand saying,

"How was that for a party?"

He turned and once again held open the door for Helen as she sped out. He, and John, followed her to Henry's lab.

"Will?" Helen said upon finding him there instead of Henry.

"Magnus," Will answered, "What's going on?"

"We got a lead from Freelander. A warehouse in Vancouver." Helen informed him.

"And she gave up a location, just like that?" Will asked.

"She needed some persuading," Nikola smirked, "But we got what we needed."

Will, startled, looked at Helen,

"Did you let…"

"Here's a gun for you Will," Henry said waltzing in and handed one to Will, then turned to Helen, "and here is yours Doc."

Helen took the gun, checked the cartridge, put it back and then tucked the gun away behind her back. Then looked to Henry and instructed,

"Lower the EM shield, keep it down for about 25 minutes then put it back up, after that we'll come back to the front the door. John, take Will first. Then come back for myself and Nikola."

Henry tapped away at his computer then said,

"Ok, shields down. Good luck."

John nodded and put his hand on Will's shoulder. As they disappeared Nikola stepped within inches of Helen, leaned to her, and whispered in her ear,

"I've told you once and I'll tell you a thousand times. You look sick with a gun."

Nikola stepped back from her with grinning eyes just in time to see her bowing her head, trying to hide her smile, before they were transported off to Vancouver.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived just outside the doors of the warehouse. John threw his shoulder against the door and it banged open and they proceeded inside to find it completely empty. They all walked in and swung their eyes around searching for anything. Will's keen eyes spotted a wire leading from the door to an alarm hung in a corner.

"It's a set up," he said pointing to the alarm.

Helen turned to look at it when there was a slight sound from back in the warehouse. Everybody swung around to see,

"ASHLEY!" Helen exclaimed, "Thank goodness."

Helen took a step in the direction of her daughter as Nikola and John followed her movement, both men uncertain. Suddenly Ashley transported herself within ten feet of Helen. Looking at her they could all see her eyes were a bloody shade of red and void of any emotion. Startled Helen stepped back and said,

"Ashley…what have they done to you…"

As if in response to her mothers question Ashley opened her mouth, showing a new set of fangs and the nails on her hand lengthened. Alarmed John grabbed Ashley by the arm and transported her to the back of the warehouse where she twisted her arm away and slashed at him but he had already disappeared. Ashley then appeared a few menacing feet from Helen. Nikola instinctively stepped in front of Helen, his eyes blackened, and shook a long claw at Ashley,

"Manners dear girl, manners. It's incredibly rude to threaten your mother."

She swung at him but he blocked and it then swung and slashed her upper left arm open. Snarling Ashley took a step back and looked at her arm. The split skin sealed back together before their eyes. Ashley swung her head up, eyes snarling at Nikola and advanced again. Nikola met her and tried to slash at her again only to find she was gone. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It spun him around and he felt the searing pain of her claws slicing the skin on his chest open before he was sent hurtling to the concrete floor. Just before he blacked out from the force of his head meeting the concrete he heard Helen yell his name.

John having disappeared momentarily, left Will to defend Helen who was almost frozen, horrified at what was happening. She turned her gaze from watching Nikola fall to the ground back to her daughter, who was now advancing again. Will moved to stand beside Helen, pointing his gun right at Ashley.

"Will NO!" Helen cried out.

But Will had already begun emptying his gun into her. The bullets however, did no damage and seemed to be absorbed by Ashley's body. Before either Helen or Will could make a move a hand was felt on each shoulder and they were back in the Sanctuary. Henry came jogging up as Helen berated John,

"Take me back there immediately! I need to go back!"

"What happened?!" Henry asked, "You guys were gone for like ten minutes."

"She was waiting for us." Will told him.

"You mean Ashley was there?" Henry said, hope glinting in his words.

"Not any Ashley you would recognize." John sighed.

Helen chose that moment to move towards the door.

"Magnus where are you going?" Will asked.

"To get some answers from our guest." Helen spat and swept out the room, Will on her heels.

"You going to shock her some more?" He inquired.

Helen turned to face him as she stepped into the elevator.

"She's my daughter, Will. And I will do whatever I can to get her back."

**~ONE HOUR LATER~**

Nikola groaned awake, but did not open his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt the air teasing the skin on his bare chest. Remembering what had conspired before he lost consciousness he sat straight up, eyes wide and alert, ready for anything. Instead of finding himself a prisoner in some Cabal lab, he saw he was on a bed in the Sanctuary infirmary and Helen sitting beside him.

"Easy Nikola, you're safe." She soothed.

"How long have I been out?" He asked her groggily, touching the back of his head and then ruffling his hair slightly.

"About an hour or so."

He looked down at his bandaged chest then gave her smile, saying,

"You know Helen, there are easier ways to get my clothes off then what you've been doing lately."

A smile appeared across her pained face, and she replied,

"I will keep that in mind."

There was a moment of silence in which Helen examined her hands and Nikola watched her. Then asked cautiously,

"I suppose you've had another chat with Ms. Freelander?"

The hurt returned to Helen's eyes as she nodded. It had given her nothing good and Nikola could tell, so he didn't press her. Another moment passed and then Helen told him,

"She gave me the number of her Cabal contact. Dana Whitcomb. I called the number and spoke with her, briefly." Helen lifted her eyes to Nikola, "She told me I could either surrender the entire Sanctuary network and get Ashley back, or lose her for good."

Nikola did not say anything, for there was nothing that could be said. He wanted to be there for Helen, but he was not about to crowd her and drive her away from him. So he swung himself off the bed and picked up a clean shirt that was at the foot of the bed and began to button it up. Helen remained seated, saying nothing. She knew Nikola was going to try and give her space but that is not what she wanted. He was at the door and Helen was working up the nerve to say something when he paused and just looked at her. There in those overcast eyes Helen saw gentle compassion and a desire to help her, but an uncertainty as to how. She got up to go to him but Will came bounding in.

"Magnus we have a situation. Tokyo is under attack. "

As they rushed off to Henry's lab, Will explained that a few minutes ago Tokyo's EM shield had failed and Ashley along with four others had teleported in and began reeking havoc. Upon entering Henry's lab they found John and Henry staring at the computer screen.

"John you need to take me and Nikola there. We must get into the fight!"

Henry turned and gave her a despairing look.

"It's over Doc. The whole place fell in only twenty-minutes."

Helen slumped into a chair. Silence ruled for a few moments.

"What is our move Magnus?" Will asked.

"We need to contact the other heads of Sanctuary and warn them so they can evacuate residents and formulate a plan." Will nodded and left the room to make the calls. Helen then looked at Nikola, "Do you think you can make a weapon to disable them?"

"I'm a genius remember?" Nikola stated, hiding his uncertainty in his smile.

**LATER THAT DAY~**

Toiling away in the lab all day Nikola was still nowhere near a finished product. All the tests on the Nubbin injected with his blood had been unsuccessful, as they had only infuriated the creature instead of knocking it out. He was doing everything he could, in such an outdated lab and short timetable. But he was beginning to think even he, genius that he was, could not create a weapon that would simply stun.

Helen had briefed the other heads and found that there had been two more attacks, two more Sanctuary's fallen, since Tokyo that morning. Each happened with three hours of the previous and methodically executed. The EM shield was breached, allowing Ashley and the others to teleport in. They reeked havoc, sent a data burst from the main computer and then went after the head of house then left. After discussing it with Deckland, head of the London Sanctuary, it was agreed she along with Will, John, and Nikola would go there and help defend it in the hopes of holding the line. They left just after finding out Rome had fallen, giving them three hours until they could expect company.

When Ashley and the others did make an appearance, they trampled plans A-D of the defense maneuvers. It was then Helen rushed into Nikola's lab. He had just finished charging the weapon and told her as much.

"It's not my best work, though given the time crunch I think it's pretty good." He remarked.

"Thank you Nikola. I think it's about time you got into the fray," Helen added.

"Indeed it is." He responded.

As they entered the hallway, and they were about to go separate ways Nikola stopped.

"Hey, be careful." He told her, begging her with his eyes.

"If I recall correctly, _you_ are the one that keeps getting hurt," She teased, "so you be careful."

She laughed slightly before disappearing around the corner. Nikola grinned and made his way to the main computer core. He got there in time to find Ashley just approaching it from the opposite direction. He released the darkness within him and emerged from the shadows saying,

"Ashley, stealing is wrong. Haven't I told you anything about manners?"

And with that he slashed the conduit holding the core connecting wires from the mainframe. Ashley looked him with those empty eyes and hissed showing him her fangs. Had it not been Ashley, Nikola would have laughed at how pathetic it was but only said,

"Should I be impressed?"

Making no reply Ashley took a step towards him but Nikola was ready for this, and taking up the conduit placed his hand over the top sending bolts of electricity flying everywhere. By all rights that should have killed Ashley but it only slowed her. She bowed her head and blazed forward. Nikola grunted and continued showering electricity everywhere.  
"Ok, I'm impressed!" He growled.

He then turned, darted out, and lowered the door. Sprinting to the meeting place he found Will had just arrived as well. He was shouting that there were two or three hot on his trail. John and Helen were situated on the catwalk above him. She looked at him, relieved to see he was unhurt and asked,

"Where's Ashley?"

"She'll be along momentarily despite my best efforts."

Deckland appeared and ushered him and Will into a side room. Before stepping in Nikola took a last look at Helen. She had crouched down, with John at her side, where he wanted to be.

He didn't know it, but at that moment, Helen was wishing Nikola was at her side too, and not John. But then she had no more time to think for her daughter along with four of the others came sprinting in. Helen lifted the weapon and fired it. A blue stream came shooting out and all four fell. Triumphantly Helen and John bounded down the stairs and Deckland and the others emerged from the room.

"Quickly, tie them and get them to secure rooms." Turning Helen said to Nikola, "Well done."

He was about to reply when one of Deckland's men cried out as a set of claws tore open his chest. Ashley and her counterparts were getting to their feet. Nikola grabbed Helen and swung her beside him, backs to the door of the side room. She fired the weapon again, but it only made them stumble slightly. Seeing this Nikola stepped in front of Helen and yelled to everyone,

"Get back! We're going to have to release the elemental!"

They all retreated to the room as Helen gave one final blast to Ashley and co. with the weapon. Deckland lowered the door and immediately the sound of fists pounding the metal was heard. All eyes turned to the monitoring screen as he pushed another button. Everybody watched the four people continue banging on the door even as fire consumed them.

Everybody, except Helen. She turned away, unable to watch her daughter being devoured by the flames. Each pound on that door was another raw gash to her heart that ached to let her daughter inside to safety away from the licking flames. She didn't know how John could be so mesmerized by the sight of his daughter being burned, how he could be so unaffected, and so void of emotion about the whole situation. Then she felt a hand slip into her own and give it a gentle squeeze. Helen didn't have to look to see who it was but she lifted her face, eyes shining with gratitude through the pain. Nikola had found a way to be there for her when nobody else was.

**~HOURS LATER~**

Nikola was back in the Old City Sanctuary's laboratory. They held the line at London and broken the pattern. It had been well over three hours since London was attacked and everything was quiet. He was trying to modify the weapon to make it more effective. He knew that the only way to make the weapon more effective was to set it to kill but he would never tell her that. Sighing he took a sip of wine from his glass, placed it down and then paced over to the blackboard where he was brainstorming.

"Nikola."

He turned at the sound of his name. Helen was standing there. Before she could say anything else he jumped in,

"I know, the weapon wasn't strong enough, I'm working on it."

Pacing back to his glass of wine he took another sip.

"No, Nikola, I came to apologize."

He put his glass down, confused.

"You have nothing to apologize for, not to me, not ever." He said.

Helen walked over to stand beside him.

"I know asking you to make a weapon to disable Ashley was an impossible task, even for you. I am sorry." And with that she lifted her left hand up to give him a vile of blood. "This is Ashley's from before they changed her." Helen explained.

Nikola tenderly removed the vile from her hand, and searched her face for the answer to the question he asked a moment later,

"Are you sure?"

Reaching her other hand up, she squeezed his upper arm saying,

"I am now." And then she left.

Two and a half hours later found everybody engaged in battle. It was going well, thanks to Nikola's weapon, which was completely effective. At one point John and Nikola were embattled in a hallway not far from the Shoe. Suddenly both their opponents disappeared. Looking at each other, Nikola raised an eyebrow and jogged off towards the Shoe, John in tow. They entered to find a terrifying sight.

The bodies of their opponents from moments before were strewn about. Helen was on the ground cowering not far from the entryway but some distance away from the weapon. One of Ashley's counterparts was standing over Helen, claws poised to strike. Ashley, and it was Ashley for at this angle they could both see there was no red in her eyes, had latched onto one arm of the counterpart.

Something boiled in Nikola, releasing every last drop of darkness within him so without any hesitation he gathered all the speed he muster and dashed forward. He shoved Ashley out of the way as hard as he could, sending her sprawling in the other direction. Simultaneously he shoved his claws on the other hand through the neck of the counterpart. Blood spewed everywhere, splattering Nikola, gleaming on the now pure white of his hand. Removing his hand the counterpart sputtered and turned about. Nikola growled so his fangs glinted in the light and thrust his claws through again before it could recover. This time he felt his claws snap through the spinal cord at the back of its neck. The counterpart gurgled up blood, spraying more over him and Nikola drew his hand out again. It attempted to teleport away before Nikola could strike again only to be blown into a million miniscule pieces by the EM shield.

Instantly Helen scrambled over to Ashley. She was unconscious, as Nikola's shove had caused her to strike her head on the ground. Helen turned to John who finally moved and come to kneel beside his daughter.

"We must get her to the infirmary immediately."

John complied by picking up Ashley's limp body and carrying her towards the door. Helen started to follow but stopped at the door and turned around to look at Nikola. Standing coated in blood, eyes clearing, skin darkening and claws retracting, he was staring resignedly at the ground. At the sound of her heels clicking towards him he lifted his head to look at her.

Coming so that she was mere inches from his face she whispered,

"Thank you."

Then ignoring the blood she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pulling back she gave him a look, then turned, left the room and ran to her daughters' side. Nikola remained where he was, that look was all he needed if lived for another two million years.

**A/N: I know this may not be my best-written chapter but I just wanted to get through this part of it so I could get to the part that's pretty much _all_ from my brain and filled with plenty of Nikola/Helen :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The first week had been trying. It was decided to leave Ashley in a chemically induced coma, for her safety and along with everybody else's. Helen had Henry put an EM bubble around the infirmary so that should her daughter's still semi-affected mind try to teleport her from the restraints back to the Cabal she would only bounce off the shield and remain in the room. A sample of Ashley's blood revealed a variety of strange drugs in her systems that Helen, with some aid from Nikola, had been able to create counter-drugs for.

The second week was rough. The drugs that Helen administered to Ashley were not as effective as they hoped, even at the highest dosage, and would have to be given over a period of three weeks to be completely sure they worked. In the end of the second and all of the third week Ashley occasionally disrupted the coma and was awake for very brief periods of time. She had to be given painkillers because when she was herself, and not the thing the Cabal had created, the pain was evident in her eyes and strangled words. She demanded sedatives because even when she was herself, she could feel the control slipping in and out of her grasp.

Halfway through the fourth week, she was showing signs of great improvement. The last relapse to what the Cabal had created had been well over a week ago. No more was she breaking out of the coma herself, but was woken from it periodically. In those moments it was discovered she no longer needed high doses of painkillers. But Ashley still insisted on a sedative, not desiring to harm anybody she cared about ever again, and still unsure she was able to keep complete control.

Helen, when not synthesizing the drugs in the lab, was at her daughters' side constantly. She would hold Ashley's restrained hand and absentmindedly brush the long strands of blonde hair and tuck it behind her daughters' ear. She would scrutinize every slight movement for any sign of her daughter awakening, or being in pain, or anything. Waiting, watching, and hoping. Her mind when not worrying over her daughter would turn to Nikola and his love for her. She had barely seen him since he had saved her daughter. She knew it was John's presence that was keeping him away.

John was frequently disappearing for hours, occasionally days. Helen, along with everybody else, knew exactly what he was doing, hunting down Dana Whitcomb and any Cabal member he could find. He was having great success and although Helen did not like the idea of what John could and would do once he found Whitcomb, she would do nothing to stop him. Bringing down the Cabal was never a bad thing. John, when present, also sat vigilant at Ashley's side. He, however, did not make any psychical contact with Ashley. He simply sat and stared at Ashley, and Helen. He followed her every movement, and tried to be with her constantly, at least when he was around. Helen although slightly annoyed at his constant presence near her would never deny John access to his daughter, unless Ashley told her otherwise.

Nikola had spent the majority of his time in solitude. He stayed cooped up in the library or his room pretending to be enthralled with whatever was in front of him. But his mind was on Helen and her daughter. He had helped Helen create the drugs Ashley was now taking but had not been to see her. In fact, he had been avoiding Helen as well. Seeing as how John was with her everywhere Nikola did not wish to intrude on family time. Even when John was off killing the Cabal Nikola did not approach Helen for he was sure she would want to be alone with her daughter. He longed to be there for Helen, with Helen, but her daughter came first and this was it should be. And now with John around again Nikola figured a family reunion was probably in the works, but he held out hope. Hope for him and Helen, and for Helen's sake, great hope that Ashley would pull through.

Now, halfway through the fourth week, John was once again gone. He had been since yesterday afternoon. Helen, under the demands of Big Guy, Henry, and Will, had gone to bed in her room rather than the chair beside Ashley the previous night and Nikola thought she was still asleep at mid-morning. And so he found himself outside the infirmary doors. Peering around the doorway he found Ashley alone and in the coma. He looked back down the hallway to ensure nobody was about to try and come sit with her before going in and sitting down beside her. His mind was distracted and so he didn't hear Helen's heart beating as she ducked back around the corner as he had looked back, or her footsteps padding down the hallway to see what he was up too.

She crept up to the doorway and stood to one side. Peeking her head around the doorway, she saw Nikola had sat in her seat, the one closest to Ashley's bed. As she watched him, he began to speak.

"So, you're probably wondering what in the world I am doing here," He started smiling a little, "Well, so am I. I wasn't really expecting to wind up here but here I am so might as well say something right?"

Nikola looked down and then looked back up at Ashley's closed eyes. Helen watching knew Nikola was searching his brain for something to say. When he found it, it was all Helen could do not to gasp or rush in and hug him.

"I know that you've got this strange darkness in you now and you're probably worried that you'll be unable to control it and you'll wind up hurting people you actually care about. But you _will_ be able to control it; don't doubt yourself because it is doable. Even if you need medication, it can be done. And no matter what you think if you really care…if you really love somebody you will never hurt them, no matter how out of control you feel that just won't happen. Trust me." Nikola paused and reached out to squeeze her hand, "Ashley, your mother, she needs you probably more than you know or she is willing to admit. I did my part, I got you back here, back to her and everybody else that loves you. Now you do yours and keep fighting."

He gave Ashley's hand a final pat and rose to his feet. Helen whipped around and dashed to the elevator. Nikola turned his head to the doorway, thinking he heard footsteps. Striding out to the hallway and finding nobody Nikola shook his head and went off to get his morning bottle of wine.

**~One Week Later~**

Ashley was no longer being kept in a coma since all traces of the Cabals mind control drugs was gone and she was demanding to be allowed to stay in her own room. Helen had told her daughter that at the end of the week she could return to her room and the rest of the Sanctuary. Now that she was awake all the time Henry, Will, and Big Guy were also spending some time with Ashley so Helen had more time to herself and her duties. John had returned two days ago but was preparing to leave again as soon as Ashley was in her room because according to what he had told Helen, he had a promising lead on Whitcomb. He too was spending time with Ashley, and she did not seem to mind. In fact the opposite was true, apparently her recent brush with doom had changed her perspective on him and now that they shared something in common she wanted to at least give him a chance.Ashley, not to Helen's surprise but to John's chagrin, had asked after Nikola as well but had yet to see him. Helen actually had not seen him for a while either, but knew he was still in her house since her wine rack was running low.

Three days later Ashley moved back into her room, and insisted on a Star Wars movie marathon, pizza dinner, and sundae's for desert for old times sake with Henry, and invited Will, her father, and her mother to join them. Will accepted but Helen and John graciously declined.

"I would ask Nikola, even though I know the downer would say no, but I haven't seen him around," Ashley told her mom, "You haven't seen him have you?"

"No I have not," Helen shook her head.

Ashley's face fell a little. She hadn't been able to thank the vampire for saving her or for the encouraging words while she was in a coma, but if the guy wanted to be a weird loner she was not going to interfere with that. Helen then turned to John,

"Speaking of which before you go I have a favor to ask of you."

Startled John replied,

"Anything."

Helen bid her daughter and the rest a pleasant evening and, with John following, went to Freelander's cell.

"Can you get rid of her for me?" Helen asked him.

John's heart dropped a little, he was hoping for something else, anything else, then being a taxi service. But he knew it wouldn't be easy to reassert himself in her life again but he was doing all he could so he answered with a smile,

"Certainly."

"I don't really care where you take her but just don't kill her, she did cooperate after all." Helen quipped.

She turned and left John outside Freelander's cell. Helen wanted to mull things over and her favorite spot to do that was the north tower. She stepped up the last steps and found the door already open. She paused just inside the doorway upon spotting Nikola standing at the ledge, one hand leaning on it the other clutching a bottle of wine from which he was sipping every now and then. Night was collapsing down and the lights of Old City where starting to switch on causing an synthetic glow to seep upwards barely tickling Nikola's face as the slight glisten of the stars and moon beginning to emerge floated down, settling on his shoulders.

Before now she had typically been a little afraid of Nikola. Partially because of the ferocity that had been released in him but largely due to the fact she was afraid to face her guilt over the role she had played in what he had become. That guilt had faded with time, helped largely buy the funeral she held in his honor and on his behalf so he could continue his work. Some fear had lingered over his violent possibilities; at least it had back in Rome. But now, now there was none of that. All his actions, current and past she realized, had been to protect her. Helen also knew she was safe with him, anywhere. No worry or constant vigilance about whether he would turn his violence on her. A small smile slipped to her lips, Nikola was in love with her, she knew it, and now she knew more than that.

If it had been John on the tower in that moment, Helen would have spoken from a distance. But it was not John. So she crossed the roof, eased the bottle from Nikola's fingers and took a swig of its nearly empty contents.

** "**Well I'm glad you finally decided to come over," He smiled "because as good as I look from behind I assure you I look better from the front."

Helen took another sip and then passed it back to him saying,

"I'm surprised I found you at all. You have been quite the recluse lately."

Nikola did not reply right away, he was not sure how to take that. To buy himself sometime he raised the bottle to his mouth and polished off the last of the wine. Placing it down on the ledge, he was about to speak when Helen, placed a hand on his arm and asked,

"You haven't been avoiding me, have you?"

He sighed, shifting his weight so her hand slipped from his arm and kept staring out over the city. Helen was able to clearly gage from his reaction the answer was yes.

"Nikola, why would you be avoiding me? Did you honestly believe that because John…"

Helen stopped as Nikola paced away towards the doorway, agitatedly running his fingers through his hair, and then turned and snapped ever so slightly,

"Well what was I suppose to think!?" Taking a breath he continued evenly, "Ashley's home safe and daddy dearest was at your side, with no protest from you I might add, so it only was natural to assume a reunion was in the works. I was not going to interfere with your happiness because that is all I have ever wanted for you."

At the last part Nikola hung his head slightly so Helen moved to him, taking her hand and lifting his face so he was looking into her eyes then slid her hand down from his cheek, over his neck until it landed on his chest, her fingers playing with a button on his shirt. He held her gaze steadily, trying to keep his breathing equally steady despite the increased thumping of his heart that Helen could just feel beneath her other hand that was now placed on his chest. They stayed like that for an unknown period of time. Then Helen murmured with tiny grin,

"If my happiness is what you want, why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Nikola closed the space between his lips and hers. Helen gripped his shirt tightly, pulling herself to him so her body was pressed against his. Nikola lifted a hand to her cheek, holding her to him, and ran his tongue gently across her bottom lip, wanting to taste more of her. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss, savoring the interplay of his mouth and her own. Feeling the tingle of electricity on her cheek she moaned slightly into his mouth. Nikola, who had been trying not to shock her but exhilarated by her moan, slid his other hand to her waist and allowed a small quiver of electricity to trickle to her. Helen moaned heavily as the shock reverberated delightfully in her body, and bit Nikola's lower lip playfully to let him know she liked it. Nikola, not expecting this reaction, groaned and electricity jumped from him to her.

Finally needing to breathe Helen pulled back and Nikola, slipping his other hand to her waist, bent his head to place kisses from the base of her neck up to just below her ear. Then he lifted his face to stare into her eyes again as Helen slid a hand through his hair then trailed it down to his cheek, pulling his lips back to her own. Nikola, letting Helen lead this time, allowed her to push her way into his mouth. She stepped forward, forcing him to stumble and put his back to the doorframe. He groaned as her hips pressed against his own as she let her weight fall on him, and he used his hands to keep her there. She could sense what was beneath the surface and that Nikola was just barely maintaining control. Pressing her hips to him with a small moan she began undoing the buttons to his shirt, trailing her warm fingers over the cool but very charged skin of his chest. Nikola groaned heavily but lifted his hands to her upper arms and extricated himself from her mouth. He stepped forward, making her step back. He lifted one hand and cupped her face with it.

"Not now, not here," Nikola whispered huskily.

He placed a delicate kiss to her forehead and then disappeared down the stairway. If he was going to be with Helen, there was no way their first time was going to be in the stairwell of some tower like a bunch of horny and desperate teenagers. Re-buttoning almost his entire shirt he smiled to himself, starting to formulate a plan.

Helen remained at the top of the stairs, watching him slip away, her body still tingling with his electricity. She wanted more, but Nikola was right this was not the time or place. Adjusting her clothes Helen began descending the stairs, she wasn't sure when or where Nikola would make his move and as eager as she was for him to make it, she would be patient. After all, he had loved her for over a hundred years and if he could wait, so could she.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few months, however, work got in the way. The Cabals demise left a lot of Abnormal's free and roaming around. All the Sanctuaries were busy attempting to keep them out of the hands of the bad people who were attempting to rise to power in place of the Cabal. The Old City Sanctuary was certainly no exception. Helen and her team when not out trying to retrieve an abnormal, were scurrying around trying to get the new residents settled and doing all sorts of other things. Nobody had more than maybe three hours to themselves before a problem arose that needed solving.

Helen occasionally brought John and Nikola with her on retrievals though never at the same time. John's teleportation skills came in handy, as did Nikola's combative abilities as well as his genius. Helen in all her motherly love was hesitant about allowing her daughter to come out with her on retrieval missions. Ashley was thoroughly frustrated by this, but would calmly agree to stay behind and watch over the Sanctuary. Eventually though Helen relaxed and mother and daughter were working side by side once more.

Nikola and Helen were only able to steal brief moments together. During which Helen was typically doing some kind of work in her office and Nikola was reading or scribbling up ideas for some new something. Sometimes they managed to share a cup of tea or two or three together. Both felt completely at ease in these moments, free to be themselves in away they never really had been with anybody else. When sitting together on a couch while sipping their tea one of them would place their hand in the others. Occasionally one of them would steal a kiss for a few seconds but that was rare since they both were aware nothing they started could be finished. So they usually would just sit and chat amiably, even laugh, together or just rest in the comfortable silence that only comes with true friendship, and more.

It was one of these moments of laughter that John walked in on one day. He walked into Helen's office to her ask her a question and found her seated beside Tesla on the couch. She had her legs crossed but her torso was rotated so it was facing Tesla whose right hand was resting on top of his knee but his other hand was resting in Helen's hand who was smiling brilliantly at Tesla, and laughing. John felt a growl rise in his throat at the sight but simply knocked on the doorframe. Helen looked up from Nikola's eyes and the smile slipped from her face.

"I'm not interrupting anything _important_ am I?" John asked.

"What is it you need John?" Helen replied ignoring his comment.

"I was coming to see if it would be alright if I took Ashley to see the pyramids tomorrow if there is time?"

"You don't need my permission John, Ashley is capable of making her own choices." Helen answered with a hint of annoyance just teasing her words.

Just then Helen's cell rang and she removed it from her pocket and answered it. While she was conversing on the phone, John and Nikola exchanged looks overflowing with hatred. A short moment later Helen hung up and said,

"Nikola, you'll have to excuse me something has come up that requires my attention. I'll catch up with you later."

And with that she swept outside without saying a word to John. John paused a moment glaring at Nikola, whose only reaction was to smirk at John, and then followed Helen out the door.

**~One Hour Later~**

Helen was strolling up the walk towards the front door, wondering if maybe Nikola wanted to share dinner with her. She was almost there when John appeared before her. Startled she stopped walking and took a step back.

"John!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"I could ask the same of you." He answered stepping so he was barely a foot away.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you holding _his_ hand earlier." John spat, "What are you thinking?"

Helen's brow furrowed angrily and retorted,

"My personal life is _none_ of your concern John. It has not been for quite a few years and certainly is not now."

Anger flashed almost undiscernibly in John's eyes but Helen saw it clearly, and felt something rise inside her that caused all her muscles to tense. She began to walk by him but he reached out suddenly, wrapping his hand around her wrist tightly, yanking her to a stop. Helen tried to tug her hand free, and finding she could not said,

"I'm done talking to you John, now let me _go._"

"I'm not done talking to you." He breathed in a tone just shy of a snarl.**  
**Nikola had estimated that Helen would be returning about this time and had decided to go out front and meet her. He swung the front door open in time to see Helen try to tug her hand free from Johns grasp and fail. Anger boiled up in him, bringing his darkness with it, and he called out,

"Let her go Druitt!"

As Helen turned to see Nikola striding forward, nails elongating, John, his eyes full of fire, relinquished his hold around Helen's wrist. She half stumbled half sprinted to stand behind Nikola who had come to a stop inches from John. Nikola pulled himself up to his full height and grabbed Johns gaze with his own darkened one. He put one long claw on Johns chest and growled,

"Touch her again and you'll get a round of deathly electro-shock treatment with me."

He then turned and taking Helen by the hand led her back inside, burying the darkness and anger he felt. Helen felt her nerves ease as soon as Nikola took her hand. Before closing the door behind her Nikola took one last look to where John was to see him disappear, anger and jealousy carved into his all his features.

After this incident John did not hang around the Sanctuary as much. Ashley took notice of this and inquired to her mother if she knew why over lunch one day. Helen gently explained to Ashley that developments had occurred in her personal life that John was not pleased with, that he thought he had a say in her life and she had told him otherwise much his displeasure. Ashley mulled all of this new information over in junction with her own suspicions as she got up and placed her dishes in the dishwasher. She walked towards the doorway of the kitchen but paused on the threshold, turned back and told her mom,

"I like him with you better than Dad anyways,"

And then walked out. If she had stuck around she knew her mothers face would read surprise but her eyes would be grinning.

**~A Few Weeks Later~**

Things had finally died down and were back to normal around the Sanctuary, well as normal as could be anyways. Meaning there were now days between major emergencies rather than hours. One Wednesday afternoon found Helen doing some paperwork in her office, as she had been all day and a good portion of the day before. Nikola came strolling in perched himself on the edge of her desk, just to her right, and crossed his arms waiting for her to look up from her work. Helen finished what she was writing, placed her pen down, leaned back in her chair and gave Nikola a flirtatious smile.

"And what brings you to disturb my work?" She teased.

"Ah I had no idea filling out order forms for," here he picked up the paper she had been writing on, "100 pounds of raw liver was so _fun_ for you."

"Oh loads Nikola. You should try working some time."

"I give you electricity and radio waves and still you want more from me, so greedy!" He scolded lightly.

"Now, seriously Nikola what is it you need? I have a lot of work to do…"

"As you always do. Look Helen, enough of this work nonsense. Tomorrow night, unless the Cabal resurfaces and is inches away from global domination, you will not do work of any kind." Nikola declared.

"Oh I won't? Then what _will_ I be doing?" Helen queried.

Nikola placed his hands on the armrests of Helen's chair, leaning in and giving her a swift kiss on the forehead before striding away and saying,

"Just be in your room around eight forty-five-ish."

"Anything in particular I should wear?" Helen called after him, causing him to turn and give her a slightly quizzical look, "I don't want to wear stilettos if I am going to be in yet another gunfight with you." Helen explained jokingly.

"Well there won't be any gunfights," he jested back then added before finally sweeping out the door, "No, you can wear anything you like because you look stunning in everything."

Thursday dragged on for Helen. She would look to the clock thinking at the very least another half an hour had passed to find it had only been mere minutes. Finally, at five fifteen Helen had enough of work and decided she would eat a light dinner and then go prepare for her evening. After she ate a small sandwich and was leaving the kitchen she bumped into Big Guy, whom she asked if he and Will could look after everything for the remainder of the day as she wished to have an evening to herself. He said it would be no problem and then she rushed upstairs and hopped in the shower.

She exited the shower and found herself with just over two hours to spare. Helen wandered out to her bedroom one towel around her body another holding up her hair and over to the closet. What on earth was she going to wear? For a few moments she debated asking Ashley to come help her but decided against it. So she threw open her closet and peered hopelessly inside. After some agonizing moments of constant indecision she selected a black skirt that fell just above her knees and a black shirt that swooped low enough to just hint at cleavage. Once she was clothed Helen went back to her bathroom, opting to blow dry her hair, and then put on a little make-up.

She had just tidied up a bit and was trying to decide which shoes to wear when there was a light rap-rap on her door. On her way to answer it Helen noticed the clock read eight-fifty. Her heart beat a little faster as she twisted the knob and opened the door causing Nikola's to nearly stop at the sight of her. A smile glided to her lips as she noticed Nikola had left the top two buttons of his black shirt beneath his jacket undone.

Reaching out she took his one hand, guiding him inside, and gently shut the door behind them. She then came forward to place her hands on his chest, playing the third button his shirt as his hands came to rest on her waist. He leaned his down close to her ear.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered gently, simultaneously taking in the scent of her hair before drawing back.

"You don't look too bad yourself. So what are your big plans to keep me from doing work tonight?" She teased.

Nikola smiled to her,

"Well I was going to do something completely sappy romantic."

"Such as…?" She prodded curiously.

He reached into his jacket pocket removing a piece of paper and handed it to Helen saying,

"Read you this on the north tower, confess my love for you again, call you more beautiful than the stars, that sort of _preposterous_ thing."

As he spoke Helen skimmed over the paper. It was excerpts from a love poem by a Serbian poet. Lines such as "You are my moment and my dream" and "Kiss is the most beautiful meeting in the world," and "You are the image of my apparition" jumped out at her. Realizing he had finished speaking she placed the paper on the dresser beside her and returned her hands to their previous position.

"But?" She pressed.

"But I've thought of something better." He breathed.

Then he leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Helen pressed her lips back against his, slipping one hand to run it through his hair. He clutched her hips in his hands and begged with his tongue to taste more of her. She opened her mouth, letting him in, and then slipped her hands beneath his jacket and lifted it off his shoulders. He removed his hands from her hips and flung the jacket to the floor as Helen returned one hand to Nikola's chest, the other to his hair. He lifted a hand to her cheek and returned one to waist, pulling her closer to him. He was keeping better control of himself, but Helen knew just how to make him start losing it.

She slid her hand from his hair, trailed it over his neck, to join her other hand on his chest to begin undoing his shirt buttons. She let them linger on his cool skin ever so slightly. Feeling the contact of her fingers on his chest stirred the electricity within Nikola. Helen could just sense this and nipped at his lower lip. Nikola, removing his mouth from hers, growled playfully, pushed her against the dresser, and sliding his hands beneath the shirt at her waist and sent a quiver of electricity directly from him to her. Helen moaned luxuriously and brought her mouth back his and finished undoing his shirt buttons. No sooner did she remove it then Nikola's hands delicately lifted her shirt over her head. There was a momentary pause then Nikola cupped Helen's face in his hands and kissed her gently at first then harder as Helen wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with his hair. Nikola then trailed his hands down the length of Helen's silken body to her waist. Spinning her he walked Helen backwards toward the bed slipping her skirt off and she made short work of his pants. Then Nikola whispered in her ear,

"Last chance to shoot me and run away."

Helen turned her head to his ear, kissed it and murmured,

"I left my gun in the office."

It was about nine thirty-ish and Ashley couldn't sleep. So she left her room and went to go to the kitchen for a snack. Passing Henry's room she heard his TV on and invited him to join her. Sometime later the two friends were just placing their ice cream dishes in the dishwasher. As Henry was closing the dishwasher the lights blinked off and on again. Had either one of them been alone, they would have not even noticed it; their brain would have assumed they had blinked. But since they were together, each noticed the momentarily bewildered look on the others face.

"Did you see that?" Ashley asked hesitantly, thinking her mind was playing tricks.

"Yeaah…" Henry replied, perplexed, "Maybe I should go check that out…"

Just then Ashley put it all together.

"Nah, I wouldn't bother," She covered, "I'm sure it was nothing."

As the two strolled back upstairs Ashley smiled to herself.

**~The Next Morning~**

Helen awoke but did not open her eyes. She relished the feeling of her warm skin flush against the cool skin of Nikola's chest. His skin still tingled faintly from last night, as did her own. It was then she felt his fingers tracing small circles on her back. She stirred slightly and lifted her head to gaze a little groggily into his eyes that smiled happily back her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to her, leaning to give her a kiss on the head.

"Mmm, morning Nikola." She moaned.

She then snuggled closer to him, shutting her eyes thoroughly prepared to spend the morning in bed cuddled up next to him. That's when her cell phone rang in the nightstand. She heard the growl rise from deep in Nikola's chest.

"Damn technology."

He slid himself from under Helen, rolled onto his right side, and reached over, opening the drawer. He grabbed the phone, yanked out the battery and chucked it across the room. Helen was chuckling and about to make some remark that it was his fault that that technology existed when Nikola said,

"And what do we have here?"

Realizing exactly what he'd found her eyes flew open too late to find that playful grin already widening on his face. He returned it to its place in the drawer before rolling onto his left side to face Helen, propping himself up on one elbow with his other arm falling across her waist. Helen kept her eyes averted from Nikola's as he settled into place.

"You kept that." He stated, "Why?"

"Not really sure," She answered truthfully lifting her eyes.

"Hel-len, a woman as intelligent as you must have some idea." Nikola teased.

She paused a moment before replying,

"I guess I liked the idea that you found me attractive and," she sighed a little, "that note was the only connection I had left to you."

"You cared about me back then?" Nikola answered startled.

"I have always cared about you. But what I never realized was that I don't just care for you, I love you."

Nikola glided his hand up to Helen's face, cupping it tenderly, and saying,

"I have waited a very long time to hear that," He leaned in kissing her gently, "And it was so very worth it."

Helen kissed him back murmuring,

"Get used to it."

Then Nikola pulled Helen back to rest on top of his chest. She sighed contentedly listening to the drumming of his heart and feeling soothed by the rise and fall of his chest. Nikola hugged her to him tightly, savoring the feel of her warm body. Both knew that this was not going to be easy, but nothing about either of their lives had really ever been easy. They had plenty of time to work it all out, but for now they had wasted enough time and just wanted to enjoy this moment.

**A/N I considered ending the story with the last chapter but the more I contemplated that, the more I realized I had left too much unfinished. I also considered continuing this story to follow the rest of the season but decided against. That being said I want to give a great big hug ginormous ****THANK YOU****! To everybody that has read, reviewed or favorited my story. I am so happy you all liked it, and I hope this last chapter lived up to your expectations! :) Sincerely, DK Rhoswen 3 **


End file.
